


Explosions

by princessbilbo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbilbo/pseuds/princessbilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With nothing left, Katara is ready to accept her fate as the Infected get ready to attack, but then the unexpected happens, and someone she once hated saved her life. Set in the same world as my fic, The Infected. This is not a scene from the story. This was just written in an angst-off with a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SongofHopeandHonor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongofHopeandHonor/gifts).



Everything happened so quickly. Katara couldn't keep up with it all. Never in her life had she seen the Infected move this fast. It was as if the virus had mutated.

No.

That wasn't it as all. Katara knew what happened. Instead of their promised cure, Sozin's Industry was working on a way to make the Infected worse. They were making them faster, smarter, and wilder. She should've known better. There was no way they'd help the world. They only wanted to destroy it. The only thing Katara couldn't figure out was why.

That was one thing she didn't have time to think about though. Right now the Infected her on her, and she couldn't see a way out.

She screamed out for help before firing her gun at them, but she was running out of bullets.

She wasn't going make it.

This was the end.

Katara shut her eyes. She didn't want it to end this way, but she couldn't find a way out. Tears ran down her face as she tried to convince herself that she did all she could. She helped people, and that was enough.

Then she waited, but nothing happened. Instead she heard voices calling out her name. Katara looked up and saw Zuko with his dao swords, attacking the Infected.

Her eyes widen in surprise. He was helping her. Actually helping her. She reached out to help him, but instead someone else grabbed her hand.

Sokka started to pull Katara away. He didn't see the scene unfolding behind him, but Katara did. Katara watched as the Infected overtook Zuko, trying to bite him, eat him like the disgusting creatures they were. The second he was bitten though, he'd be a goner. He'd join them.

She tried to fight, but she couldn't. Sokka was stronger than she was and managed to drag her outside.

"We have to go back!" Katara shouted. "Zuko's in there."

"He asked for this." Sokka replied coldly.

Before Katara to rush back to the building it started to explode. Right away she realized that Sokka rigged the whole building in order to take down the Infected inside. The Infected and Zuko.

Katara's eyes filled with tears as she fell to her knees, watching the building collapse.

"Zuko." She cried. "Th-thank you."


End file.
